


Sway/Light

by Patcho418



Series: There's a Garden... (Bees ficlets) [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt, I know it's short gimme a break, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patcho418/pseuds/Patcho418





	1. Sway

Yang watched sullenly on as Blake gleefully danced the night away, her eyes trailing her every swing and sway within the young man’s arms.

With every laugh, she wanted to cry.

With every smile, she wanted to scream.

With every drawn-out look, she wanted to run out of the hall and never return.

But Blake was happy, and she would wear this smile no matter how much it stung upon her lips. No matter how much she yearned for her to be swaying in her arms again, for her to smile and laugh with her, for her to gaze longingly into her eyes.

Blake was happy. Yang would force herself to be happy, too.

No.

She wouldn’t force it. She didn’t need to. 

Blake was happy, and that made Yang happy.

Even if she wasn’t the one whose arms she swayed in.


	2. Light

Blake was happy, swaying in Sun’s arms.

They danced, they laughed, they whooped with every misstep and tumble.

She had forgotten how dark her life had seemed recently.

She had forgotten what light there was waiting for her.

But it wasn’t him.

Blake had been shown the light that waited for her, and that light had pulled her from the darkness. She’d been held by the light, swayed and swung with the light, and then the light had left. 

It didn’t leave.

It was still there.

With a quick glance, Blake saw the light again watching her from the balcony. She couldn’t help but smile at the light that was Yang.

She wished she could bask in that light one more time tonight.


End file.
